On The Hokage's Head
by Kyokou-chan
Summary: Kakashi finally makes his move and in the end theres a couple of new stains on the hokage's stone head, Yaoi kinda short I like it though


If You Look Past The Pretty Colors You'll See This As The Disclaimer

"Iruka sensei!" the small kid whined._ Yes annoying child number three hundred eighty mother freakin two. _Iruka cleared his throat "Yes?". The small boy looked down "I had an accident sensei…" "GAAAAAH go to the bathroom and clean up!" Iruka screamed.4 hours later and the bell rang. Iruka walked slowly through the streets of konoha with the sun setting rubbing his hand through his hair unaware that only a few feet away the copy-nin was following him. Yes he'd been watching the tan chuunin for awhile now but until now he'd never followed him home. Iruka walked through his front door taking off his vest, headband, and jacket hanging them neatly on the rack by the door and placing his shoes by it. He walked from his nicely lit living room that had a view overlooking konoha to his room with the he sat on his bed. Night already had arrived as he looked down below at the people. _"_Oh the hell with it I'm not staying cramped up in here like a good little sensei!" Iruka said.

Kakashi's eye lit up "Mmmm so my good boy is not so good." Iruka grabbed a bottle of Tequila and headed up to the hokage's heads settling on Tsunade's he uncorked the bottle letting out a cough as he took a swig. Kakashi watched his little uke from a ledge a bit above. Now Iruka is not dumb he knew the ninja was there watching him and tonight he wanted to put on a good show so with an upright turn of his lips he took off his black shirt Kakashi's eye widen to the crazy drugged upped size of lee's. Iruka's nipples hardened responding to the cold air. Taking advantage of this Iruka used his thumb and index to grasp his right nipple rolling it between the two "Ngh feels soooo g-good!" Iruka exclaimed. Normally he'd hold in his moans but he wanted Kakashi to feel the need to forcibly take him. Kakashi bit back a moan _Damn even lookin' at him is too much_ Kakashi thought. Feeling his pants get tighter he sat back against the ledge keeping Iruka in sight he pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his erection. Iruka used his other hand to pull down his pants showing that in fact he wore no underwear. He massaged the tip slighty letting his hand roam his tanned chest while letting his other slide down his cock bit by bit then back up. Kakashi watch intently one hand pumping his manhood steadily and the other groping at his balls. _Time for the grand finale _Iruka thought removing the hand from his chest letting the other quicken its pace to fulfill the needs of his aching shaft. He spread his legs wide and since he was facing kakashi he gave him a great view. He licked his index and middle finger coating them in saliva and shoved them into his entrance "Oooh Aahhh y-y-yes harder!" Iruka shouted moving the fingers faster and faster into his entrance and over his wood. Kakashi sat on the cliff eyes entranced as he watched Iruka work his own hand hard at work on his member he new his orgasm was about to hit but he wanted to go with Iruka. Iruka felt his balls tighten he couldn't hold back much longer he gave his shaft to more hard strokes "KAKASHI!" he yelled letting the sweet feeling wash over him. Hearing his name being screamed by this man instantly made Kakashi cum he didn't take his eye off his tanned lover the whole time. Kakashi zipped up his pants and was about to pull his shirt back on that he'd lost some time during. When he heard a voice he recognized. "Come on now Kakashi you don't think I put on a show to get myself pleasured sure it was fun but I want the original himself." Iruka whispered Now standing right beside Kakashi. Kakashi turned around his eye showing a hint of smile "Iruka I know you don't think you're the Seme." Kakashi chuckled pulling Iruka into a deep kiss he rubbed his tongue against Iruka's exploring the teachers mouth. Iruka pulled away kissing down the Kakashi's neck and taking a nipples in his mouth he swiveled his tongue around it "Mmmm g-get your pants o-off Iruka, Kakashi said between moans. Obeying his commands he took off his pants as did Kakashi. Iruka got on his knees ready. Kakashi smirked and raised an eyebrow "So you like it hard n kinkay?" He laughed Iruka looked back at the silverette "Just stick it in cyclops!" At this the sharing an wielder positioned his once again hard cock at the entrance. He wasted no time and slammed his dick into Iruka's ass "Ngh Uggg!" Kakashi moaned pulling out all the way and flipping Iruka over and thrusted in over and over "Kakashi harder!" Iruka yelled meeting Kakashi with each thrust. Kakashi pulled out all the way and with all his force pushed back into Iruka hitting his sensitive spot over and over "Kakashi I'm cumming!" Iruka roared feeling Iruka's muscles tighten around his shaft he hit his second orgasm spurting his warm seed into Iruka.

"My l'il dolphin." Kakashi said Iruka pulled his little scarecrow into an embrace falling asleep in his arms


End file.
